


And Five is Better Than Two

by CS_impala67



Series: Feel the Burn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fisting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: After the successful double penetration, Dean decides he wants to try fisting.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Feel the Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	And Five is Better Than Two

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 31 Free day I chose Fisting

After their successful foray into double penetration, Dean had his sights set on a new challenge; Fisting to be precise. It wouldn’t really be more of a stretch than the double penetration had been, but the shape would definitely feel different inside him’ At least that’s what he had read when he researched how to accomplish this. Cas was totally making a nerd out of him. He never thought he’d ever be doing actual research on sex, aside from watching porn.

_“No, Dean. That is not an accurate portrayal. If you want to try this, you need to look up actual text on this so that we do it right. I don’t want you getting hurt.”_

His boyfriend had been adamant, which lead Dean to looking up all of the “How To” articles on fisting he could and sending them to his boyfriend. If Cas wanted research, then Dean would provide, as long as the end result was Cas large fist in his ass.

All of that led them here to this moment. Cas had already fucked him, since the articles suggested that as a first step. It would stretch Dean and since Cas had already cum, he could place his sole focus on Dean’s pleasure and safety. God Dean loved his dorky man.

Dean was face-down and ass-up on the mattress, and Cas was currently four fingers deep in Dean’s ass; his fingers dragging across hid prostate making him moan.

“Fuck, Cas! Give me the last finger, I can take it.” He begged, desperate to feel that fist sink into his body.

Luckily, Cas agreed and Dean felt his thumb begin to work itself inside his body. He gripped the sheets below him tight. He could feel the other man’s knuckles press against his rim, and he held his breath in anticipation.

“Dean, you need to breath deep for me, and push your muscles out when I push in.” Cas instructed, pouring some more lube on his hand and wrist to make sure it would be as smooth as possible. Dean breathed as Cas told him before gasping as all five knuckles pushed in, the widest part of his boyfriend’s ass stretching his rim to what felt like an impossible size. It definitely felt like more of a stretch than the two cocks had been.

“You are doing so well Dean.” Cas petted his flank soothingly. “It’s almost in love.”

“FUCK!” Dean screamed as the hand sunk in and his ass closed around Cas’ wrist. The fullness was unreal. “F-fuck, move Cas. You gotta move.” He pleaded and his boyfriend complied.

The fist inside him began to gently thrust, its size massaging his prostate with every movement and Dean felt his body shake with pleasure. Over, and over Cas rocked his fist into Dean’s ass, pulling whimpers out of the other man. Once Dean started to become used to the stretch he begged for more.

“Come on, Cas. Fist me. Fist me for real.” He babbled, nerves alight with pleasure.

He felt Cas pull his arm back and then thrust deep inside of him.

“Fuck!” He moaned as he reached down to rub his belly, feeling Cas’ fist through the skin of his stomach. “H-holy f-fuck Cas. I c-can feel your fist from the outside.” He stuttered in awe. “Harder!”

The arm inside of him fucked into him over and over, making Dean keen in pleasure and moan out incoherently. His body was on fire, tears leaked from his eyes as the pleasure grew, his orgasm hurtling to the surface.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” He yelled before painting the sheets white below him. His body heaved as he shook through his release, the pleasure so great, his vision whited, and he blacked out long enough for Cas to pull his fist out. Dean reached behind himself and found his hole to be gaping wide again, even more so than last time.

“F-fuck I’m so wide open again. H-holy shit that’s hot.” He croaked out; voice hoarse from screaming his pleasure.

“I think we’ve discovered a new kink of yours Dean.” Cas said as he fingered Dean’s rim, delighting in the sight before him.

“W-wonder what else we can make me gape with?” Dean pondered out loud before collapsing flat on the bed, arms and legs no longer able to hold him up.

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something.” Cas chuckled fondly as he pulled Dean into his arms, the other man beginning to snore slightly from exhaustion.


End file.
